


No Need To Play It Cool

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Cloud Watching, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post (click after reading unless you like spoilers)<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/76095422848/imagine-your-otp-laying-on-top-of-a-steep-grassy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: Thanks to the beautiful fabulous hearteyeshowell for the title inspiration, to mnmminifunsized and silverluminosity for their help with the ending. It takes a goddamn village to write 1.3k words of fluff.

Dan always came up short of breath when he and Phil trekked up the hill down the road from their school - for more reasons than one. Dan was terribly unfit and Phil knew it, but insisted that they visit that hill every day.

“Phil, it’s summer. We’re going to melt before we even get there.”

“Better get a move on then!” Phil had said, grabbing Dan’s hand and none too gently pulling him along the pavement.

 

He released his friend’s hand, much to Dan’s disappointment, and led the way to their destination.

“Did you even tell your mum where you’re going?” Dan asked.

“She wasn’t home, but I’m sure she knows I’d be with you,” Phil said, smiling shyly at Dan.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dan agreed. Anyone who knew them would probably bet their life that the boys were together at any given moment, and their chances of living would be pretty much guaranteed. The two had been inseparable since they started primary school. Very little had changed in over ten years.

Dan jogged for a moment to catch up to Phil, and they fell into step with each other almost instantly.

“Alright there, short legs?” Phil teased, taking purposefully large strides.

“Oh, you do not want go there. I’m taller than you now.”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“If you are, then you should have no problem beating me there,” Phil said in a singsong voice before breaking into a run.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Dan called, knowing he would be ignored. He watched in amusement as Phil sped past their school. With a heavy sigh and even heavier steps, Dan took off after him.

He was positively panting by the time they made it to the top of the hill, clutching a stitch at his side and collapsing next to Phil.

“I win,” Phil said, obviously smug.

“I fucking surrender,” Dan whined, sinking onto his back and spreading his limbs out dramatically. “You’re the Ultimate Champion of the Universe. Well done. Now never make me do that again.”

“Until tomorrow, at least,” Phil said, lying down beside Dan. Dan retracted his arms and scooted towards Phil, leaving a bit of space between their bodies.

Dan’s eyes trailed towards the sky: a perfect blue with white, puffy clouds.

“I guess I can see why you like coming here,” Dan said. “It’s rather peaceful. Even if I am sweating my arse off.”

“You sweating your arse off is the best part,” Phil teased, nudging Dan in the ribs with his index finger.

“You’re gross,” Dan said, trying to suppress the giggle that he knew Phil was trying to illicit. It didn’t work, and Phil smirked at him.

“This is abuse, Phil. First you make me run up a hill, then you imply you’re going to do it again, then you make fun of my bodily functions, and then you tickle me. I can’t live like this anymore,” Dan continued dramatically, and made a move to sit up. Phil remained completely still, watching Dan with an eyebrow raised. Dan sighed.

“I know you too well to think you’d actually get up,” Phil laughed, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Shut up.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

“That one looks like a dog,” Phil declared, pointing. Dan followed his finger, but saw nothing of the sort.

“I don’t see it.”

Phil scooted closer to him until the were touching from shoulder to foot, and pointed in Dan’s line of sight.

“Oh, that. Looks more like an elephant to me.”

“An elephant? Are you using your eyes, Dan? Where are the ears?”

“They’re in your subconscious mind, obviously. These clouds are merely puffs of evaporated water that we’re projecting onto.”

“Or you’re mental, and that’s clearly a dog.”

“Whatever you say, Phil,” he said, turning his head to face Phil, who stuck his tongue out.

“You’re no fun.”

“Then why have you spent nearly all of your time with me since we were five years old?”

“Because I feel sorry for you.”

“The only reason you should feel sorry for me is that I’ve somehow managed to get stuck with you,” Dan said, nudging Phil in the ribs.

“I’m pretty stuck with me as well, and it hasn’t been horrible thus far.”

“Lucky you,” Dan teased, and they just smirked at each other for a moment.

The sun came out from behind the clouds, making Dan blink rapidly at the sudden brightness. When everything came into focus again, he found himself at eye level with Phil, who was now grinning broadly at him.

Dan had always thought Phil was beautiful, thanks to the unconditional, unassuming love one tends to give to childhood friends - but puberty had been damn good to Phil.

His mum allowed him to dye his hair a shade of black even deeper than his new voice, his face and body grew more masculine, and suddenly he was several inches taller than Dan. But his eyes, of course, remained the same cocktail of blue and green and yellow that Dan knew so well, and suddenly he was as Dan had always seen him: a bit gangly but oh so beautiful.

And Dan was helplessly reminded of all of that when the light made Phil’s hair shine and his pale skin glow - and maybe Dan was a little bit in love with him.

Dan wasn’t sure he knew what it meant to be in love, but he did know that the best love he had ever known was with Phil, and nothing made him happier than exchanging witty banter on some dumb, itchy hill on the hottest day so far of that year with Phil.

“What?” Phil asked, and Dan felt his cheeks grow hot, because he must have been staring.

“Nothing. Just got distracted by your face.”

“I have that effect on people.”

“Right, and it often sends them to A&E.”

“You wanna take this outside, Howell?” Phil said, putting on the deepest, most menacing voice he could manage.

“…We are outside. We could not be more at one with nature right now unless we fucked a tree.”

“Please don’t fuck a tree.”

“I’m gonna fuck a tree.”

“Dan. Do not fuck a tree,” Phil said, laughing, and Dan joined him. “Really, though, what were you thinking about?”

“That, despite all of the associated nonsense, I like being here with you,” Dan said softly.

“Me too. Why do you think I drag you here every day?”

Dan turned his head to look up at the sky again, but said nothing.

Suddenly he was being tackled, Phil toppling over him and dragging him along as they lost balance and began to roll down the hill. Phil let out squeals of surprise as they sped down, and Dan just ducked his head into Phil’s chest and clung to him for dear life.

They eventually slowed to a stop, both panting and laughing.

“What the hell, Phil?!” Dan demanded, sitting up on his elbows and discovering that Phil was still on top of him, his face mere centimetres away.

“I dunno,” Phil breathed, a small smile curving his lips.

The hot summer air was still between them, the breath from their lungs shared and mingling and whispering in the electric empty space. That spark was enough for Dan’s body to take over and nudge him just enough to close the distance and press his lips to Phil’s.

It was clumsy, too forceful on both ends, and probably too long, but Dan didn’t care. And when they pulled back and Phil grinned, Dan knew he was done for.  

In silence, they pulled away and rolled onto their backs again, but there was one pivotal difference: Dan’s fingers interlaced with Phil’s and Phil’s ankle was hooked loosely over Dan’s. Phil cocked his head to the side, a wide smile on his face.

“Now that you mention it, I see the elephant,” he said, his eyes locked on the sky. Dan grinned over his reply.

“And I see the dog.”


End file.
